fullhousefandomcom-20200223-history
Come Fly With Me
Come Fly With Me is the first episode of season six of Full House. It originally aired on September 22, 1992. Summary Jesse and the Rippers have just finished another summer of touring. Stephanie and Michelle have had a crummy summer while away at day camp, and they are excited when a postcard from D.J. mentions that she will be bringing home a big surprise when she arrives home from Barcelona. In an hour, the airplane with D.J. and Kimmy Gibbler will be landing at San Francisco International Airport. At the airport, the surprise turns out to be D.J.'s new boyfriend Steve Hale, who was also in the summer study program. Stephanie and Michelle were hoping that the surprise would be better and bigger than that, and that D.J. would at least act like she missed them, because she was gone for eight weeks. While at the airport, Stephanie and Michelle meet some members of the International Young People's Choir, who are preparing to get on a flight to Auckland, New Zealand. Stephanie develops a crush on Terry, one of the members. Terry invites Michelle and Stephanie to come aboard the airplane and see the choir off on their journey, and they accept because they believe that D.J. wants nothing to do with them. But, before Stephanie and Michelle can get back off the airplane and head back to the airport, the plane takes off. Michelle and Stephanie initially think that they're just flying across the bay to Oakland when Michelle asks Terry where the plane is headed, misunderstanding his accent. But then the flight attendant (who is American) makes the announcement right before takeoff that the plane should arrive in "Auckland, New Zealand, in 14 hours", much to Stephanie and Michelle's shock, horror, and dismay. Airport security alerts Danny that Stephanie and Michelle are on their way to New Zealand; however, his attempts to stop the plane fail, as the pilot will not turn the airplane around, but Stephanie and Michelle will be on the first flight back to San Francisco; short of breath, he tells the others this, using body language, while D.J. interprets what he's trying to say, with Jesse and Joey mistaking his body language for such birds as a turkey, pigeon, and a seagull. While Stephanie was worrying about what Danny would say, all Michelle seemed to really worry about was whether or not there was ice cream in New Zealand. She entertains the other children by singing " ", and with Stephanie too depressed to sing, she tells her roommate that once Danny gets a hold of them, they'll be "grounded for life". Danny is relieved when Stephanie and Michelle later arrive back, but grounds them for a month (instead of "for life"). He even tells them how worried they were, with Joey asking how they got on the plane in the first place, to which they say it was an accident. But Jesse questions whether they accidentally boarded the plane, sat down, and flew to New Zealand; Stephanie then corrects her previous statement calling it a "freak accident". Apparently, whether it was a freak accident or a regular one, no one else is buying what they're selling, so Danny tells them they're going to talk about it when they get home (and in his words, they'll discuss it "tonight, tomorrow, next week, after your high school graduations, and for the rest of your lives"). He even adds they're "not allowed to cross the street alone, let alone the Pacific." Later at home that night, all that the two depressed roommates can think about is the "fun" they had while on the plane to New Zealand. All Michelle can think about is going back on the plane, but they can't, as Stephanie mentions their aforementioned punishment. As she enters her former room, Stephanie's former roommate has a question (or two) for both Stephanie and her current roommate: "Are you nuts? What made you get on the plane to New Zealand?", to which Michelle replies, "That's two questions." (holding up 2 fingers) Stephanie and Michelle explain to D.J. the real reason why they got on the plane: they thought that she did not want to see them because she was spending too much time with Steve, and they just wanted to have some fun. Unfortunately, as we just saw, that fun turned into a nightmare for them and for the rest of the family. D.J. apologizes for ignoring them, and explains that just because she has a boyfriend now does not mean that she no longer cares about them. To show that she does care about them, she has gotten gifts for each of them, and promises to spend more time with them, at which point they all hug each other (as the audience "aw"s this moment and then applauds, and the camera zooms out from Stephanie and Michelle's room window to a full shot of the house); however, Stephanie is worried that D.J. will marry Steve, have ten kids, two dogs, and a horse, and live in a big house (maybe bigger than the current one) with a bathroom (or two) that has water "coming out of a golden swan" (a fountain, possibly). Meanwhile, Joey tries to reconnect with a girl who he has seen only once. Quotes Jesse: (after Kimmy comes out before D.J. does) Wouldn’t it be great if they could lose the passengers instead of the luggage? Trivia *The episode title comes from a popular 1957 song by Frank Sinatra *In the outtakes, at the end of the episode when D.J. is talking to her sisters, Candace Cameron and Mary-Kate Olsen grabbed Jodie Sweetin's foot and started tickling her *Stephanie is now seen without bangs in her hair until "High Anxiety" Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes Category:Season premiere episodes